


All Derek Ever Wanted

by Dexterous_Sinistrous



Series: Tumblr Prompt Requests [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Infertility, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Minor Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey, Minor Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Minor Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Sexual Content, Tumblr Prompt, mentioned mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 08:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4780988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dexterous_Sinistrous/pseuds/Dexterous_Sinistrous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles knew Derek always wanted a big family. And, for the longest time, he thought he'd be the one to give it to him. Life, devastatingly, has other plans.</p><p>Prompt: "I've been thinking about omega stiles n alpha derek. They're trying to hav a baby. But one day stiles go to the doc, n he imply that stiles can't get pregnant. Stiles keep it secret and try to make derek divorce him."</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Derek Ever Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr to fill a prompt request ([x](http://dexterous-sinistrous.tumblr.com/post/128873953077/you-write-awesome-angsty-fic-and-ive-been)).
> 
> Omg. This hurts so much, but I can’t stop myself from writing this angst. It’s so angsty and hurts so much, but a happy ending because Sterek deserves it. I wrote this in one day because it wouldn’t leave me alone, so it technically skipped the line … But the other ones are coming, I have about 6 of them going at once. I hope you enjoy this!
> 
>  **IMPORTANT NOTE** : It's come to my attention that some people are " _annoyed_ " with the fact that Stiles didn't consider adoption as an alternative. Adoption is a valid alternative for raising a child--a child does not have to be biologically yours to be your child. Now that I've gotten that out of the way, I feel the need to inform readers that adoption is a very difficult process. Some people have to go _years_ before they can even get the paperwork through. And, in the US in particular, it is even more difficult to adopt if you are a single parent or a same sex couple. Now, I didn't really go into detail about this, because people everywhere have different reactions to finding out they are infertile--and none of those actions are _wrong_.
> 
> You have to think of it this way too, in the whole A/B/O Universe, Alphas are constantly seen as being possessive and controlling in what is theirs--particularly when it comes to their mates. It is not irrational for Stiles to think that Derek's Alpha nature would push him to want biological children. It's more their wolves acceptance that Stiles is nervous about than anything.

Stiles paced in front of the bathroom sink, the seconds ticking by on his watch was a constant noise tormenting him as he waited the necessary 90 seconds. He paused his movements to look at himself in the mirror. He turned to the side, lifting his shirt in order to look at his bare stomach. He turned his head to the side as he observed the lean contours of his abdomen, running a flat hand across the taut skin, his fingertips dipping into the curve of his navel as he thought about what he would look like in nine months. He’d probably look ridiculous, especially since both Lydia and Kira looked flawless during their pregnancies—Allison practically glowed when she was pregnant.

Stiles shook his head, pulling his shirt back over his stomach. He leaned against the counter, tapping his foot against the bathroom tile as he stared down at the pregnancy test next to the sink.

It had been almost eight months since Derek and Stiles started trying to conceive. There was plenty of research that proved that first time Alpha and Omega mates often had difficulty conceiving after the Omega first stopped taking contraceptives. This, however, was the fourth pregnancy test Stiles had taken, and he was getting frustrated with every single baby announcement their friends made. It was their turn, and Stiles was determined not to have that strip turn blue again.

Stiles practically flailed when his watch beeped, signaling that his 90 seconds of complete torture was over. He excitedly grabbed the pregnancy test as he turned it to look at the indicator. His stomach twisted as his smile fell when he saw the single blue line glaring back at him. He quickly snatched box from the wastebasket, eyes scanning the directions.

Stiles read the directions on the back of the box multiple times, his eyes dashing back over to the indicator telling him he wasn’t pregnant. He clutched the pregnancy test in his hand, pulling out his cellphone. His trembling fingers dialed his doctor’s phone number before he paused to take a steady breath before hitting send.

Stiles turned the pregnancy test until he couldn’t see the indicator. It was bitterly funny to him when he thought about it: he had always loved the color blue—constantly commenting how pretty it was—and now he absolutely hated it.

~*~

Stiles nervously scanned the exam room as he waited for his doctor. He was thankful Deaton was one of the few doctors in the county that allowed Omegas to attend appointments about procreation without their Alphas. He lied to Derek on the phone when he told him he forgot he had a check up appointment, and that he’d be home late. Derek was sweet enough to offer getting them take out later from Stiles’ favorite Thai restaurant, reminding Stiles of just how much he loved him because of his thoughtfulness.

“Stilinski-Hale,” Deaton announced as he walked into the examination room, pulling Stiles from his thoughts.

Deaton always appeared interested whenever he saw Stiles’ file, smiling when he noticed Stiles was a mated Omega with a hyphenated last name. There were still several laws in place against Omegas having as much freedom as was awarded to Alphas and Betas. It was in an Alpha’s right to force their Omega into taking their last name; to be present for all appointments; to keep them from holding a job. Derek was none of those things, which was one of the first things that attracted Stiles to him.

“Well, Stiles, you said you were having abdominal issues?” Deaton questioned as he looked at Stiles’ file.

“That was a lie,” Stiles sheepishly admitted as he looked down at his shoes.

“Well, that’s not a crime,” Deaton started as he withdrew a pen from his coat pocket. “I’ll just have to change it for what is really wrong.” He looked up at Stiles, waiting for him to tell him his reason for coming in.

“Um,” Stiles picked at his cuticles as he struggled with where to start. “I took a pregnancy test today,” he finally admitted.

“So you and your mate are trying to conceive?” Deaton questioned.

“Yes,” Stiles answered. He looked up when he heard Deaton going through his file.

“Derek,” Deaton stated, his eyes scanning the information. “He’s an Alpha, and you’ve been mated for six years.”

“Derek and I agreed to wait until I was a little older before we tried,” Stiles explained. He was used to the shocked and quizzical looks they both received when they admitted to being mated for six years without a child.

“Good, good,” Deaton nodded in affirmation. “If you don’t mind me asking, what did the pregnancy test say?”

“It was negative,” Stiles stated.

“Sometimes it takes a while for conception to happen,” Deaton started to explain. “You were on contraceptives before hand, which means your body is used to rejecting the conception.”

Stiles worried his bottom lip. “We’ve been trying for eight months,” he weakly admitted. “This is the fourth test I’ve done, that has been negative.”

“Ah,” Deaton uttered as he closed Stiles’ folder, placing it on the counter as he crossed his arms over his chest, a pensive look crossing his features. “It’s not common for young and healthy Alpha and Omega pairs to take that long to conceive.”

Stiles felt his hope begin to deflate, fear rising in his chest.

“I don’t want to worry you, Stiles,” Deaton continued. “I’m just telling you what the medical research says. I’ll run some tests, and prescribe a few home remedies to help stimulate your body for conception.”

Stiles weakly nodded, feeling a little more at ease now that he would have medical assistance.

~*~

Stiles and Derek made love multiple times that night, Stiles’ trip to the doctor’s almost being forgotten by the time he passed out, cradled against Derek’s chest. Stiles was vaguely aware of Derek’s hand resting against his naked hip, his fingertips gently trailing along the edge of his abdomen. He couldn’t stop himself from imagining what it would feel like to have Derek’s soft touches caressing his swollen belly as he started to drift asleep with his head against Derek’s chest.

Stiles groaned when Derek woke him, only forgiving him for the small kisses Derek was peppering him in.

“I’m headed into work,” Derek softly stated against Stiles’ lips.

“Okay,” Stiles tiredly answered. He wasn’t used to sleeping in longer than it took for Derek to shower. He felt exhausted as he let his head plop back against the pillow.

“I think I worked you too hard last night,” Derek amusingly stated. “Go back to sleep.” He smiled as he placed a kiss against Stiles’ temple, his fingers delicately playing with his hair.

“Okay,” Stiles pleasantly sighed with his eyes closed as he kissed at the air in Derek’s direction. “Love you.”

“Love you,” Derek’s amused voice was the last thing Stiles heard before he fell back asleep.

The next moment, Stiles was waking up to the phone ringing through the silence of the apartment. He groaned, looking at the alarm clock—shocked that it was 10:24 a.m. and he was still asleep—before snatching the phone up. He tried to will his grogginess away as he answered the phone.

“Hello?” Stiles asked as he propped his body up.

“Hello, is this Stiles Stilinski-Hale?” The voice asked.

“It is,” Stiles yawned.

“Stiles, it’s Deaton,” Deaton explained.

Stiles immediately sat up, pushing the blankets from his body as he clutched the phone tightly. “Yes?” His voice croaked, afraid to hear the results.

“I would like you to come in to discuss the results of your tests,” Deaton stated, his voice calm and collected. He paused before finally adding, “Is Derek available to come with you?”

“He—he’s at work right now,” Stiles stammered. “Is something wrong?”

“I would prefer to speak with you in person, Stiles,” Deaton stated.

~*~

Stiles clutched the steering wheel, his knuckles turning white under the tension. He left his head pressed against the leather casing of the wheel, his eyes clenched shut as he tried to stop his tears. His body shook as the tears kept falling. Even with his eyes closed, he was dangerously aware of the papers Deaton had given him precariously strewed across the passenger seat.

‘Alpha/Omega Counseling’ was one of the pamphlets Deaton had handed him as he talked him through the results. Stiles could barely listen to anything Deaton said as the words  _rare_ , and  _practically unheard of for Omegas_ , and  _infertility_  rang through his ears in a deafening mantra.

Stiles let himself cry when he thought about how he was supposed to tell Derek. He screamed in anger as he hit his hands against the steering wheel, not caring when he hit the horn. He covered his face with his trembling hands as the sobs shook from his body.

Stiles waited until he couldn’t cry any more before he finally got out of the car. He hurriedly discarded of all the papers and pamphlets Deaton had given him in the old trash bag Derek had taken out this morning. Even though he was sure Derek would never go looking through the old trash bags sitting on their curb, he pushed the papers towards the bottom under the discarded leftovers. He ran towards the house when he saw a few of their neighbors walking down the street, offering a fleeting wave to their warm greetings.

Stiles slipped back into their bed, waiting for Derek to get home. He kept the covers over his head even after hearing Derek come in. Normally he would laugh or jest with Derek whenever he playfully crept up the sheets, but the hollowing feeling in his chest wouldn’t let him.

“You okay?” Derek’s voice was concerned as the bed dipped under his weight.

“I don’t feel well,” Stiles replied, reluctantly lowering the blankets.

“Your stomach hurt?” Derek asked as he moved to brush Stiles’ unruly hair back into formation. “You look kind of pale,” he commented, eyebrows furrowing when he caught how red Stiles’ eyes were. “Were you crying, babe?”

“I watched  _P.S. I Love You_ ,” Stiles lied, because he knew Derek knew how much that film made him cry.

Derek offered a small smile before leaning forward to kiss Stiles’ forehead. “You want some chicken soup?”

Stiles offered a similar smile as he nodded. “That’d be great.”

Derek nodded as he stood, pulling his tie from around his neck as he made his way back through the house and towards the kitchen.

Stiles placed a hand over his mouth as a small sob worked its way up through his chest. He squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to force his tears away. He couldn’t tell Derek—he couldn’t watch him slowly grow to hate him for keeping a family from him.

~*~

It started off as small things here and there that Stiles started to do. He made sure to get on Derek’s nerves as much as possible, small fights breaking out here and there. He hated it when Derek would apologize and treat him like he was worth so much. Stiles didn’t want to be the one to ask for the annulment, but he thought if he pushed Derek enough, his Alpha instincts would snap and lead him elsewhere—to a mate worthy of his qualities.

Stiles avoided having sex with Derek more and more. At first he claimed that he wasn’t feeling well, or that he was too tired. Then he started to wear more clothes in hopes it would deter Derek’s attempts at foreplay. There were a few times when Stiles gave into his need to be held by Derek—by his mate and Alpha.

Afterwards, as they both lay tired and sated, Derek’s knot tying them together, Stiles always moved Derek’s hand from resting on his stomach, often times placing a pillow in the way. Stiles was thankful their foreplay had little to no talking, usually the occasional ‘Oh God’ and ‘Right there’ or the exchange of their names.

One night, close to the full moon, Derek held Stiles down as he pounded into him, his eyes completely blown red as Stiles’ answered with their orange glow. Stiles was used to Derek acting on Alpha autopilot under the moon’s pull, becoming more aggressive and territorial, especially about Stiles. Derek often had a constant need to mark Stiles as his whenever the full moon approached, a few times getting into actual scuffles with other Alphas who let their eyes linger on Stiles longer than necessary. But this night was different—and Stiles knew exactly what Derek was doing, even if he didn’t. Derek’s wolf was trying to breed Stiles.

“Derek, I’m going to come,” Stiles panted against his lips. “I need your knot,” he pleaded, fingernails digging into Derek’s lower back as encouragement.

When Derek finally knotted Stiles, it was always a blur of orgasmic gasps and random words that neither of them really bothered commenting on. But Stiles couldn’t stop the pang of guilt he felt when he heard Derek huff out against his shoulder, “You’re going to look so fucking beautiful carrying my pups.”

Stiles immediately moved his hand to clutch at Derek’s hair, keeping his face buried against his shoulder. He bit his lip hard enough to use as an excuse for the tears prickling his eyes. He wished he hadn’t when Derek immediately jerked back, pulling far enough away to inspect Stiles when he caught the scent of blood.

“My lip,” Stiles weakly stated as he gestured towards his bleeding bottom lip. “I bit it—hurt like hell.”

Derek immediately looked at him, his thumb sweeping across Stiles’ bottom lip to catch sight of the already healing cut.

“I’m okay,” Stiles lied, forcing himself to smile up at Derek as he placed his hand over Derek’s. “Now flip up over so I can sleep on your chest,” he mused as he wiggled his hips, distracting Derek with the tight pull of his knot.

Ultimately, it was Stiles who caved and demanded the annulment.

Scott and Kira had invited them to their daughter’s fourth birthday party. Stiles had tried to get out of it, not wishing to see all the happy couples and their children. He was thankful when Derek told him they didn’t have to stay the entire time.

Stiles was sitting in the kitchen with Kira and Lydia, a few of the other parents present as Kira placed the candles on the cake.

“Jack, don’t run around the pool!” Lydia yelled when she caught her son running with Victoria—Isaac and Allison’s daughter who the respectfully named after Allison’s late mother.

“How is it having a boy?” Kira suddenly asked, keeping herself preoccupied with the cake.

“A handful,” Lydia sighed. “But I love him and wouldn’t trade him for anything in the world.”

“That’s how I feel about Tonya,” one of Kira’s friends answered.

“Why so curious?” Lydia asked as she arched an eyebrow at Kira.

“Oh, just … curious,” Kira blushed as she shyly looked away from them.

Stiles stomach churned. He realized what was happening, and he wished he could run away without worrying anyone. He started to slowly get up, before excusing himself. “I’m going to go check on Derek.”

“Okay,” Lydia stated as she watched Stiles retreat.

“Oh my God, Kira, are you pregnant again?” Erica excitedly asked.

Stiles wished he couldn’t hear the way the others excitedly started to coo over Kira, asking questions about her due date and if she knew what the child was yet. He smiled at Scott when he saw him standing by the grill.

“Hey, buddy,” Scott greeted him as he offered him a beer.

Stiles shook his head no, noticing how Scott eyed him carefully.

“You okay? You look a little pale,” Scott stated. “Derek said you were a little under the weather.”

“Just a lot on my mind,” Stiles answered. He scanned the different children running back and forth around the pool, screaming and laughing.

“If you want to talk about it, I’m here to talk,” Scott answered.

Stiles, however, only nodded. He felt his voice lodge in his throat when he saw Derek sitting with Isaac, Boyd and Jackson. He immediately noticed the small bundle of blankets Allison was leaning down to place in Derek’s arms. He felt as if someone had punched a hole right through his heart as he watched Derek look down at the bundle, complete happiness pulling his lips into a smile. Stiles always loved that Derek looked like pure sunshine when he smiled, but right now he felt sick.

“Kids love him. I swear, Derek’s going to be a great dad,” Scott commented, a statement that was meant to be reassurance when he saw just how affected Stiles was.

“I know that!” Stiles snapped. He took a deep breath before looking at Scott. “Sorry, I didn’t … I know he’s going to be.”

“It’s okay,” Scott answered, knowing that something was wrong with Stiles. “If you want to talk about it—”

“I don’t,” Stiles pleaded.

“Okay,” Scott respectfully said.

Stiles was anxious as the party continued to drag on. He actually avoided Derek most, unable to handle the smell of parental care falling from Derek in waves. They were all relaxing at the grown up tables, keeping a wandering eye on the children as they ate their cake.

Derek asked Stiles if he wanted to leave, noticing the way Stiles avoided all the children as if they were harmful. He could tell there was something wrong with Stiles, and his wolf was whining at him to fix it.

“Kind of,” Stiles admitted.

“Okay,” Derek nodded as he moved to stand, offering his hand to Stiles.

Stiles released an unsteady breath of relief when he realized Derek was letting them leave. He gladly took Derek’s hand, standing with him. He idly waited behind Derek, using him as a barrier from making polite excuses.

“Congrats,” Derek stated as he hugged Scott. “I’m sure she’ll love having a sibling around.”

“Thanks,” Scott smiled in response.

“I can’t believe you’re having a second one,” Lydia stated.

“Hey, we have a second one,” Isaac answered.

“Soon I guess we’ll all have second ones,” Kira almost giggled.

Derek registered Stiles’ uneasiness when his grip tightened on Derek’s hand.

“Well, not all of us,” Jackson commented as he took a sip from his beer.

“Jackson,” Lydia hissed as she glared at him.

Stiles felt like running. He felt like throwing up. He felt like getting out of Derek’s hold, feeling like he didn’t deserve to be within a few hundred feet of him.

Jackson rolled his eyes before looking at Stiles. “Sorry for commenting that you don’t have a kid.”

“Jesus, shut up, Jackson,” Scott snapped. “Sorry, guys.”

Derek gave a reassuring squeeze of his hand to Stiles. “It’s okay, Stiles and I are just too busy having uninterrupted time to ourselves.”

“Shouldn’t a good Omega be popping one out by now then?” Jackson answered.

“You fucking asshole,” Scott snapped, the only thing stopping him from tackling Jackson was Kira’s hand against his chest.

“Children present,” Kira sang in a high voice.

Stiles ripped his hand out of Derek’s grip, yanking himself away from the entire situation. He fled, rushing around the side of the house as he made his way to the Camaro.

“Stiles,” Derek called his name as he caught up to him. “Stiles, don’t listen to—”

“I want to go home,” Stiles quickly stated when Derek’s hand grabbed his arm. “I want to go home. You said we only had to stay for a little while—it’s been a little while. I want to leave.” His words were rushed as he backed out of Derek’s touch.

Derek looked confused before he finally nodded, knowing that nothing was going to change Stiles’ mind. “Okay,” he weakly affirmed as he moved to the driver’s side of the Camaro.

~*~

Derek sat on the edge of the bed, his head hanging between his hands as he waited for Stiles to unlock the bathroom door and speak to him. He was seriously debating on going through the house the next day and removing all the locks. He ran a hand over his face before he moved to start unbuttoning his shirt. He knew there was something wrong with Stiles for the past few weeks, but he would never admit it to him. He stood, pulling his shirt out of his jeans before he discarded it in the hamper. He looked back at the bathroom door, practically able to taste the salt of Stiles’ tears as he tried to remain quiet.

Derek wanted to tear Jackson’s throat out. It was no one else’s business whether or not Derek and Stiles had two kids—or any kids at all. It wasn’t all on Stiles to just pop a baby out like most of the backwards thinkers thought whenever thinking about Omegas—especially male Omegas.

Derek’s heart leapt when the lock to the bathroom clicked, signaling that Stiles was turning the doorknob. He placed his hands in his pockets when Stiles finally emerged from the bathroom. He waited for Stiles to move or to speak, uncertain what he wanted from him.

“I’ve come to a conclusion,” Stiles stated in a shaky breath.

Derek’s stomach flipped when he realized Stiles refused to look at him. “Okay,” he merely stated.

“I’ve been thinking it for a few months now,” Stiles explained. “But I decided that … I …”

Derek made an aborted move to get closer to Stiles. He pulled his hands back when he noticed just how skittish Stiles looked.

“I want an annulment,” Stiles finally stated.

Derek knew his eyes widened. He knew he looked like a deer in the headlights, and if he was being honest, he thought he would prefer being the deer in this moment. His stomach knotted up as his mind raced with thoughts about what he must have done to make Stiles want an annulment.

“You want …” Derek’s voice was weak, uncertain as he spoke. “You want to annul our bond?” His wolf whimpered like an injured animal at the thought.

“Yes,” Stiles croaked.

“Why?” Derek breathed in disbelief.

“Derek,” Stiles started.

“Don’t you dare try and slink out of this conversation,” Derek’s voice was low, wounded that Stiles was trying to not give him a reason. “If you want to annul our bond, you have to tell me why.”

“No, I don’t,” Stiles defiantly stated.

“This isn’t you,” Derek almost muttered to himself. “What did I do? Is—is this because of what Jackson said? You know I don’t think like that idiot.”

“I’ve been thinking about it for months,” Stiles answered, sniffling as he wiped at his nose.

“Why? What happened that made you—”

“I can’t do this any more,” Stiles stated, turning to walk away from Derek, ready to run from the house if necessary. He couldn’t tell Derek, he couldn’t handle the look on his face.

“Don’t walk away from me,” Derek stated as his voice wavered, his hand reaching out to snatch Stiles’ wrist.

“Derek, let me go,” Stiles pleaded as he tried to pull his arm away from Derek.

Derek wouldn’t let go of him, holding onto Stiles like he was a lifeline. “You just don’t stop caring about someone—your  _mate_ —without a reason,” he started, accidentally maneuvering the both of them up against the doorframe.

Stiles placed his hand out against Derek’s chest, keeping a space between them as his back painfully pushed against the wall. He stared at his hand, eyes tracing the way it perfectly fit against Derek’s chest—the way he felt Derek’s heart hammering underneath it.

“Stiles, look at me,” Derek pleaded, his hurt and fear boiling into anger—at himself, at the entire situation—the longer Stiles refused to look at him. “Look at me,” he stated again, his hand moving to cup Stiles’ chin as he forced his head up to face him. “Look at me and tell me you  _want_  an annulment of our bond.”

Stiles remained quiet as he kept his eyes elsewhere. He was relieved when Derek moved his hands to place against the wall, blocking Stiles’ escape with his body. He waited until Derek hung his head in defeat, a defeated whimper shaking through his body in the form of an exasperated huff. “I just can’t do this anymore,” he weakly stated, unable to stop the tears welling in his eyes. “I’m sorry.”

Derek pulled back from Stiles as if he had been burned, ripping his body away from Stiles’ personal space. He snatched up his previous discarded shirt, pulling it on before quickly exiting their bedroom.

Stiles winced when the door banged loudly, signaling Derek’s departure. He let his knees give way to his misery, his body collapsing into a hopeless pile as he allowed himself to cry. He wrapped his arms around his knees as he tried to ignore the hollow hole in his chest expanding, the sound of silence only served to prove just how empty the house was without Derek.

It was empty, cold, and lonely without Derek’s presence when Stiles realized he wasn’t likely to come back. He loudly cried when he realized he had to get used to this loneliness was the annulment was finalized—an annulment he made Derek think he wanted. He pressed his head into his knees as he loudly wept.

~*~

Stiles twisted his coffee cup in circles as he stared at the dark liquid steaming from it. He was grateful Lydia agreed to meet with him, entertaining the idea of being his lawyer for the annulment proceedings. He wasn’t grateful to have a professionally dressed Lydia standing in his kitchen, glaring holes in his head as she tapped her heel against the linoleum floor.

“I’ll do it,” Lydia finally sighed. “On one condition,” she added.

“And what would that be?” Stiles asked, looking up at her for the first time.

Lydia took a few steps forward, pulling the stool out to gently slip her body into the seat. “If you tell me why.”

Stiles released a defeated laugh, shaking his head when he realized he was never going to escape admitting his condition.

“I need to know, Stiles,” Lydia stated. “You and Derek are both friends, so I respect your privacy. But as a professional—as your lawyer and representative—I have to know the reason why.”

Stiles nodded, understanding that Lydia knew it must be devastating if it lead to his annulment from Derek. “Derek and I … we’ve been trying to have a kid for some time,” he started, looking back down at his cup. “Almost a year, but … but we just couldn’t seem to conceive. So, I went to the doctor.”

Lydia remained silent as she reached forward to cup one of Stiles’ hands in her own. She gave him a small smile as reassurance, a small comfort to keep him going.

“I’m infertile,” Stiles uttered, his grip on Lydia’s hands tightening.

Lydia’s features softened, her heart swelling with sympathy for Stiles before her eyebrows furrowed. “Did Derek say that—”

“Derek doesn’t know,” Stiles admitted.

Lydia gave Stiles an incredulous look. “Then why are you doing this?”

“I can’t tell him Lydia,” Stiles answered.

“Stiles, Derek won’t care,” Lydia earnestly explained. “He cares about you.”

“I know, Lydia, and that’s why I can’t tell him,” Stiles replied. “If I told him, he’d say that he doesn’t care, that we can be fine without kids. But …” He took a deep breath before continuing. “During the reception after our mating ceremony, Derek and I were so excited about our time together. We were plotting everything we could think of out.” He looked away from Lydia as he recalled the memory. “When we were dancing, we were talking about children. And Derek … he said that I didn’t have to feel rushed—that there was always time to have kids later on. But he said he would like to have a big family.”

“Would like, Stiles, isn’t Derek demanding that you produce a dozen offspring,” Lydia answered.

“Please, Lyds,” Stiles almost beg. “I just can’t tell him.”

Lydia’s facial features soured, a look she often got whenever someone tried to argue with her when they were clearly wrong. “Fine,” she finally agreed. “As your friend I advice against this. But as your lawyer … I inform you that it is in your right to keep your reason for annulment to yourself.” She sighed as she released Stiles’ hand, pulling out her phone to send her secretary an e-mail. “I’ll get the forms drawn up for you. You’ll have to write your official …  _complaint_  as to why you’re annulling the mate bond.”

Stiles solemnly nodded, letting it sink in that he was going through with it. He was ending his bond with Derek. He was going to be alone for the rest of his life. Part of him almost wished Lydia had disagreed to the whole thing.

~*~

Stiles was surprised when he saw Jackson talking with Derek in one of the hallways of the Whittemore-Martin firm. He frowned when he saw Derek—he was disheveled, a look of utter exhaustion and misery enveloping him, and Stiles hated himself for being the reason for it. He was happy Lydia steered him clear, hiding him away in her office as she went to speak with Jackson. He couldn’t stop himself from hearing their hushed tones.

“I’m surprised Derek asked you,” Lydia stated.

“I owe him,” Jackson answered.

“You owe Stiles a lot too. Mainly an apology for how you always act,” Lydia partially snapped.

“Lydia … he wants to know,” Jackson hesitantly stated.

“Well, my client is unwilling to disclose that information with any other parties at this time,” Lydia stubbornly stated.

“Are you kidding me, Lydia?” Jackson asked in disbelief.

“Stiles doesn’t want to tell anyone else,” Lydia answered.

“Anyone else,” Jackson echoed. “He told you, and you’re taking his side, aren’t you?”

“Taking his side?” Lydia’s voice rose a few octaves. “There are no  _sides_ , Jackson. This is what Stiles wants and I’m helping my friend.”

“They’re both our friends, Lydia,” Jackson replied. “And Derek is a mess right now.”

“Stiles is as well,” Lydia stated.

“Lydia, you didn’t know Derek right after the death of his family,” Jackson stated in a hushed tone, as if he was trying to tell a secret he knew Derek would kill him for. “Derek was a wreck before he met Stiles. For years, he was a walking void—he was all alone, and for a long time he thought he deserved to be alone.”

“Jackson, I’m not doing this to be mean to Derek,” Lydia explained.

“Then tell him why—convince Stilinski to tell him why,” Jackson earnestly pleaded.

“It’s in Stiles’ right to not tell him,” Lydia answered. “I’m sorry, Jackson, but Stiles doesn’t have to tell Derek if he doesn’t want to.”

Stiles thought they had finished their conversation as the silence dragged on, no footsteps signaling their departure from one another.

“Does Stiles know what an annulment bond does?” Jackson finally broke the silence. “It’s not like it just erases the bond and you can walk away from it feeling the same. It  _breaks_ the bond by making the two mates thing the other is dead. They’re both going to grieve and mourn the other, as if they died. Can he really do that to Derek?”

Lydia remained silent before there was the sound of rustling papers. “Give these to your client before our meeting tomorrow. I expect to hear if there are to be any negotiations at the meeting,  _not_  at home.”

Jackson sighed in defeat before taking the papers. “This isn’t right.”

“It isn’t our call to make,” Lydia replied.

~*~

Stiles was practically bouncing out of his seat as he sat by Lydia. They were waiting for Derek and Jackson to arrive in order to finalize the contract. Lydia placed her hand on Stiles’ knee in order to soothe his jitters when Jackson walked in the door, followed by Derek.

Stiles kept his eyes glued to the table, unwilling to look up at Derek or Jackson as Lydia started the talks. He wasn’t surprised when Jackson said Derek didn’t argue with the contract, agreeing to everything Stiles asked for.

“My client agreed to the contract as it is, however there is one slight change at the bottom, and it is up to your client to accept or reject the revision,” Jackson explained as he flipped through the pages, offering the highlighted portion to her.

Lydia looked down at the page, her eyes scanning the sentence. “Jackson,” she snapped as she looked up. “This isn’t legal, you can’t have that in here.”

“It’s still a valid law,” Jackson argued.

“From a few centuries ago, maybe,” Lydia replied. “You can’t force him to do anything. This is a low blow, Jackson.”

“But it’s the right thing,” Jackson challenged.

“What does it say?” Stiles asked as he finally looked up at Derek.

“It says,” Lydia started, looking down at the line to read verbatim. “The aggrieved party, Derek Samuel Stilinski-Hale, agrees to the above listed requests from the plaintiff, Meonenim Claus Stilinski-Hale, on the condition that both parties follow through with the Alpha/Omega Act of 1735.”

Stiles scrunched his eyebrows in confusion at he turned to look at Lydia.

“It means that the Omega in the mated couple is mandatorily obligated to file complaints with their Alpha before filing a formal complaint,” Lydia huffed in annoyance. “I’m not letting Stiles sign this.”

“Then we don’t have an agreement,” Jackson stated.

“I’ll fight this,” Lydia challenged.

“It will drag this out for years, Lydia,” Jackson corrected her. “It was my idea, not Derek’s,” he admitted when he caught Lydia looking at Derek with daggers in her eyes.

“Fine,” Stiles suddenly stated.

“Stiles, you don’t—” Lydia started, only to be cut off by Stiles’ hand on her shoulder.

“You were right,” Stiles stated. “If you and Jackson don’t mind, I’d rather talk with Derek alone.”

Lydia hesitated before nodding, pushing her chair back as she stood to exit the room. She looked back over her shoulder as she followed Jackson out, a sorrowful smile crossing her lips in hopes it brought Stiles some comfort.

Stiles stood from his seat, moving to look out the windows overlooking Beacon City’s skyline. He crossed his arms over his chest as he breathed slowly. He couldn’t find what to say, how his voice or words could soothe this blow. He frowned when he heard Derek quietly get up from the table, coming closer to Stiles.

“I’m sorry,” Derek finally spoke to break the silence. “I’m sorry for adding that in, but I can’t go through with this without knowing. I have to know what I did wrong, Stiles. I can’t … I can’t let you go without knowing what I did to make you want this.”

Stiles’ eyes wandered across the landscape below them, catching sight of the pedestrians walking just below them. He saw the couples, the workaholics, even the families passing them by. He thought about how he wouldn’t have that with Derek.

“Stiles, please,” Derek begged, running a hand through his hair. “I just—”

“I’m infertile,” Stiles softly stated, his words almost inaudible.

The silence was more painful to Stiles than the fear of having to admit those words out loud once more.

“What?” Derek asked, his own voice weak and uncertain.

“I’m infertile,” Stiles firmly stated a little louder. “I found out a few months ago. I went to the doctor’s, and Deaton ran some tests.” He took a deep breath, the floodgates starting to open as his heart urged him to pour it all out. “I took my fourth pregnancy test, and I just couldn’t do it any more. I didn’t tell you, because every time that stupid indicator turned blue, you just smiled at me and would reassure me that we could keep trying. And I couldn’t bear that anymore, Derek. I couldn’t watch that indicator turn blue again. I couldn’t bear thinking that one day, you were going to start resenting me for not giving you a baby,” he quickly wiped a sleeve over his eyes as he brushed his tears away. “And then Scott made an off-hand comment about you being a good dad, and you know what, Derek? He’s right—God he’s so right. You’re going to be a phenomenal dad, and I’m not going to stand in the way of that.”

“Stiles,” Derek’s voice cracked as he made a move to reach for him. “Stiles, look at me,” he finally asked as his hands wrapped around Stiles’ arms.

“I can’t do this, Derek, I can’t—I won’t do this to you,” Stiles argued through his tears.

“You think so lowly of me that you think I’d stop loving you because of this?” Derek asked in earnest.

“I know you, Derek, and you’re a good man,” Stiles answered as he kept himself facing away from Derek. “You’d say you could manage, you’d tell me we could do it, but then there would come a day that you’d regret it—that you’d regret me—and I’d rather not see the day you look at me and all I see in your eyes is contempt.”

Derek forced Stiles to turn and look at him, holding him steady as they faced each other. “Please, look at me,” his plea was soft yet weak, as if it hurt Derek to beg Stiles.

Stiles looked up at him, seeing the tears ready to fall from Derek’s eyes. He held back a small sob when Derek moved to cup his face in his hands.

“I don’t care what you think I would do,” Derek started. “Because none of that is true. I didn’t fall in love with you because you’re an Omega—because I wanted children. I fell in love with who you are, Stiles. I fell in love with your laugh, your optimism, your bravery and loyalty. I fell in love with a hyper active spaz that ran circles around me.”

Stiles released a watery laugh as a small smile pulled at his lips, recalling the memories of how they met.

“You made me feel like I was worth something for the first time since my family died,” Derek explained, his thumb brushing over Stiles’ cheekbone. “Stiles, I love you more than anything. I went through with this—I agreed to this because I thought it was what you wanted, and I love you enough that I’d give you this if it made you happy. But I want you to know, that when I told you I wanted a big family, I thought that I had to replace what I lost. I thought I’d never feel the same again. But I know in my heart that you’re all I ever wanted, Stiles.”

Stiles took a deep breath, his chest feeling lighter as he finally caved. His tears stung his eyes as he released a deep, sorrowful laugh, feeling completely pathetic for what he did to Derek—to them. His laugh ended in a tearful whimper as he hiccupped from his heartache.

“Derek, I—”

“I don’t care, Stiles,” Derek stated. “I just want you—us.”

Stiles released a small sob as he pushed into Derek’s arms, wrapping his arms around his waist as he pressed his face into Derek’s chest. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. I love you, I really do. I just want you to be happy.”

“I am happy,” Derek answered, threading his fingers through Stiles’ hair.

Stiles pressed into Derek’s warmth, closing his eyes as he cried his heart out. He felt miserable for treating Derek the way he did. He knew he could bear living alone with his love for Derek, but he never could leave Derek to suffer alone.

~*~

_Three Years Later_

Derek came home to the lights dimmed, the fire softly crackling in the living room. He quietly moved through the house, leaning against the frame that connected the living room to the house’s mud hall. He smiled to himself when he heard Stiles’ soft voice humming a lullaby as he rocked the rocker back and forth. He moved until he was standing behind Stiles, placing his hands gently on his shoulders as he leaned down to place a kiss against Stiles’ tousled locks of hair.

“Hey,” Stiles greeted him with a smile as he looked up.

“Hey,” Derek greeted through the quick kiss he stole from Stiles.

“We were waiting for you,” Stiles stated.

Derek looked down at the small bundle in Stiles’ arms, smiling as he brushed the blanket away from the baby’s face. He loved the way she pressed into Stiles’ chest, her little fingers tightly clasping Stiles’ shirt as he lulled her to sleep.

“How is she?” Derek asked.

“A perfect angel,” Stiles stated as he looked down with affection at her. “I didn’t think I could love something so small,” he released a small laugh.

“I did,” Derek replied, placing a gentle kiss against the shell of Stiles’ ear.

“I love you,” Stiles answered as he looked up at Derek.

“And I love you,” Derek stated. He turned his attention to their daughter—Talia Claudia Stilinski-Hale, whom they adopted almost a year ago. Her parents abandoned her at a local werewolf adoption agency, with only a note saying that they couldn’t bear having an Omega child. And Derek and Stiles fell in love with her instantly. She took to Stiles first, another Omega creating a sense of home and protection, before she finally clung to Derek for everything when she realized he was accepting of her as her Alpha.

“Both of you,” Derek added.

“I couldn’t agree more,” Stiles softly concurred.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to join me on tumblr:
> 
> [drunklightning](http://drunklightning.tumblr.com) is my blog where I reblog anything I find of interest.
> 
> [dexterous-sinistrous](http://dexterous-sinistrous.tumblr.com) is suited towards my ramblings about my writing, and NSFW. (It's where I serenade myself about Sterek). It's my trashcan of emotions. Feel free to stop by and say hi, criticize me, make incoherent noises with me, whatevs.
> 
> [Send](http://dexterous-sinistrous.tumblr.com/ask) me any prompts you think you'd like to have me write!


End file.
